


Contentment

by giraffewrites



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, and they were ROOMMATES, there's nudity and some making out but i wouldnt consider it smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 09:52:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18150314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giraffewrites/pseuds/giraffewrites
Summary: It's rough sometimes, there are days where Catra's coming home and Adora's only just starting her day. They argue time to time, sometimes over things that should be shrugged off. And then there are days like today, where neither of them have anything planned, and they can simply bask in the company of one another.





	Contentment

**Author's Note:**

> Some fluffy lesbians because I've missed them and don't write enough f/f

If there’s one thing Catra tries to do throughout her life, it’s be prepared. After growing up in an abusive household, she’s learnt that nothing’s guaranteed and that she needs to be ready for any situation. She was prepared to start college, even if her ‘mother’ didn’t approve of her choice of major, the college was still too close to her home town for Catra’s liking, and she had to room with a complete stranger. However, what she wasn’t prepared for was crushing hard on said stranger.

They’d clashed hard at first, having different schedules, different social lives, different upbringings. They were the opposite of one another, which made Catra wonder why she liked Adora so much (a few months down the line, Adora would tell Catra it’s because ‘opposites attract’ and Catra would shut her up with a kiss). Then Adora had come in at the early hours of the morning, body full of alcohol, and wept to Catra about how much she missed her family, how she didn’t think she could stay in college but she was scared to disappoint them. Catra’d felt awkward; comforting people was Scorpia’s thing, not her’s. Nevertheless, she let Adora pour her heart out and looked after her, and only teased her lightly about it the following morning. That was the beginning to their friendship, and a few months later when Adora kissed Catra behind the bleachers during football practice, that was the start to their relationship.

It’s been two years since that happened. Both of them are now in their last year of college, sharing an apartment, working part time. It’s rough sometimes, there are days where Catra’s coming home and Adora’s only just starting her day. They argue time to time, sometimes over things that should be shrugged off. And then there are days like today, where neither of them have anything planned, and they can simply bask in the company of one another.

The curtains of their bedroom is shut, although the quality of the material is poor and therefore the morning sun is streaming in. The couple are laid next to one another, Catra’s head on Adora’s chest, their legs tanged together. Lazily, Catra’s pressing kisses to Adora’s breast, slowly working her way up to her neck and jawline. Still half asleep herself, Adora lets out small moans and runs her hand down Catra’s back, hand squeezing her ass cheek lightly. Seconds later, their mouths attach, slow but passionate kisses shared between them, moans echoing against one another’s lips.

It’s then that they hear a knock at the front door, and routinely Adora gets the coin from the side table. “Heads I get it, tails you do.” She flips the coin, grinning when tails appear.

“I’m sure you’re rigged it,” Catra mumbles, slowly getting out of bed. She stretches her arms out, walking to the door and covering her body with Adora’s nightgown.

Adora sits up in bed, back cushioned against the pillows. She smirks, coin resting on her thumb.

Catra flicks a hand at her, shouting at whoever’s at the front door to _wait a goddamn minute I’m changing_ before leaving the bedroom. The living room is much colder than she was prepared for. Arms wrapped around her, she hurries her pace and opens the door.

Stood there is a delivery man, two paper bags containing food in his hand, his delivery bag discarded at his feet. “Delivery for Adora. You paid online, correct?”

“Yep.” Catra takes the two bags, nods her gratitude and kicks the door shut.

A sigh of contentment leaves her when she’s back in the bedroom, warmth heating her up once more. Nightgown left at the bottom of the bed, she hands her girlfriend the bags and crawls back into bed. The TV’s now on, the film they started last night continuing from where they left off before getting distracted by one another. It’s Adora who leans into Catra this time round, pressing a kiss to her sternum before resting her head between her breasts. More than happy to comply, Catra uses one hand to eat, the other to run through Adora’s hair.

They stay like this for a long time, content to be in one another’s company, wrapped up in one another whilst the film plays.

Catra might not have been prepared for this – their relationship, their apartment, their life together, but she’s damn happy it’s turned out this way.

**Author's Note:**

> giraffewrites on tumblr, currently meant to be on a hiatus but that isn't going to plan


End file.
